


A Very Hogwarts Christmas

by dozmuffinxc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Gen, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2861222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dozmuffinxc/pseuds/dozmuffinxc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hermione agreed to stay behind at Hogwarts over Christmas in her third year with Ron and Harry, she didn't reckon on the shenanigans that would ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Hogwarts Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildcard_47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildcard_47/gifts).



It was Christmas Eve, and the snow was falling heavily as Hermione made her way back to the Gryffindor common room. It was cold, but she wasn’t in a hurry. As she strode into the courtyard, she took a moment to appreciate the rare silence that only comes at Hogwarts when the majority of the student body has gone home for the Christmas holidays. The only sound to be heard was the almost-imperceptible whisper of snowflakes accumulating on the stone walkways underfoot.

The silence was broken moments later by a snowball exploding against the satchel of books on her shoulder.

\-----------------------------------------------------

“RON!!!” Hermione screamed shrilly, frantically brushing snow from her bag before it could dampen the pages of her books.

“Oy,” a voice called from somewhere nearby, “How’d’you know it was me? It could’ve been Harry!”

“I don’t care who it was!” Hermione thrust her hand into her pocket and drew out her wand. “Come out here right now, both of you!”

“Awww, Hermione.” This time, it was Harry’s voice calling out. “It’s Christmas. Have a little fun!”

“I’ll show you a little f--- ahhh!” Hermione was nearly toppled by another snowball that splattered across the front of her school robes.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Harry and Ron heard only silence from the courtyard after the echo of Hermione’s last scream was swallowed up by the cold night air. The boys glanced nervously at one another for a full minute before nodding decisively and venturing out from behind the column that had acted as their hideout.

“We’re sorry, Hermione,” Harry said. “We’ll stop if you want, but…”

Hermione stood in the middle of the courtyard, her wand held high. Behind her, a flock of snowballs the size of bowling balls hovered in the air until, with a flick of her wand, she dispatched them.

“OOOMPH!!!”

\-----------------------------------------------------

The consequent battle lasted for the better part of an hour and ended with both boys crying for surrender. Hermione, it turned out, had quite an arm for throwing, and Harry and Ron were not ashamed to admit defeat by the time she was through with them.

Half an hour later, three snowmen stood sentinel in the middle of the courtyard. Harry had created a larger-than-life owl perched on the lip of the fountain; Hermione had fashioned a cat complete with a long, curly tail; and Ron had built what looked suspiciously like a certain Potions Master, scowl and all.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were finally shepherded indoors by Professor Flitwick who threatened to drag them all off to Madam Pomfrey after he caught sight of their red cheeks and noses. As the trio turned the corner, the sound of Flitwick chuckling made them smile.

Back in the common room, three mugs of cocoa waited for them by the fireplace and, in an unexpected act of chivalry, Ron surrendered the best seat to Hermione and offered to fetch a blanket. Harry and Ron played wizard chess while Hermione read aloud from “A Christmas Carol.”

It was a very happy Christmas.


End file.
